A physically unclonable function (PUF) is a physical entity that is embodied in a physical structure. PUFs are typically used to generate a PUF value that uniquely authenticates a system or application having high security requirements. Some types of electronic devices are suitable as PUFs because their manufacturing process instills random intrinsic characteristics into the electronic device and causes the electronic devices to generate device-unique startup state values.